Break-Up and Make-Up Songs
by wisedomsdaughter
Summary: Read the title. That's it. T to be safe, and 'cause it looks cool.
1. Chapter 1

**[Seriously. This is getting weird.]**

_Found myself at your door, just like all those times before, I'm not sure, how I got here, all roads they lead me here. I imagine you are home, in your room, all alone, and you open your eyes into mine, and everything feels better._

It was cold and dark outside. The rain was pouring like sheets, slamming onto Percy's shoulders, stinging and pounding him so low he felt that he could sink down into the sludge below his feet.

He stopped in front of a door, a very familiar one at that. Annabeth Chase's door. He hesitated, hand lifting slightly from his pocket to reach to doorbell. It wasn't the first time he had just showed up here, unannounced, feet leading him down the dirt pathway that led to her house. He pressed the buzzer, and the sound cut through the painful silence that was pressing into his ears.

He guessed that she would be at home, sitting in her room, maybe drawing out a new design for a new building, or sifting through Daedelus' laptop, that had stayed intact for nearly ten years now. The door creaked open, and he was faced with the sight that his eyes claimed was an angel, but his brain labeled as his girlfriend.

Blond hair, wet from either the rain or a shower, Percy did not know; little ski-jump nose, rosy cheeks, perfect heart shaped lips. And then, oh gods, she looked up at him, large gray eyes staring right up into his green ones, as if they were looking right into his soul. Then Percy felt that odd sense of being complete, and he breathed in the scent of her strawberry scented hair.

_Right before you eyes, I'm breaking and fast no reasons why, just you and me. This is the last time I'm asking you this, put my name on the top of your list, this is the last time I'm asking you why, you break my heart in the blink of an eye._

Percy felt himself crumbling below her gaze; Annabeth felt like she was melting in the presence of him.

"Annabeth," he breathed, her name rolling off his tongue. In that split second when her eyes softened, he swore to himself, that he would never come back, never ask anything of her, never break her again.

"Percy," she whispered, his name tasting like butter caramel on her tongue. She tried to steel her resolve, tried to remind herself that he had left her so many times before, and that he was always going to be a playboy, always going to shatter her to pieces every time he left; and she knew that he would leave again. "You left so arubtly last time," she said. "What are you doing here again?"

He could do nothing but hand his head in shame.

_You find yourself at my door, just like all those times before, you wear your best apology, but I was there to watch you leave, And all the times I let you in, just for you to go again, disappear when you come back, everything is better._

Annabeth could remember the last time he had come, trudging through the snow, boots sinking in deep. She had watched him through her window, wondering if this were true: if her Seaweed Brain was finally coming to stay.

She had opened the door for him, allowed him to come in, and he had apologized, broke down and cried, saying he had never regretted something like he had for that _last time_. And she had believed him.

When she woke up the next day, expecting her Seaweed Brain to be in bed with her, but he was gone. Deep down, she knew he wouldn't stay. She cried all the same, though she knew that it would happen. She watched him through the fogged up window as he made his way into the forest, and was gone.

Then, when he had come again, everything bad that had happened between them was just gone. She couldn't remember a single one. Every kiss was just like the first time, every touch sending the same electric tingle through her.

_When right before your eyes, I'm aching, run fast, nowhere to hide, just you and me… This is the last time I'm asking you this, put my name on the top of your list, this is the last time I'm asking you why, you break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye…_

Annabeth hurt, though mentally or physically she did not know. Every time she saw Percy it was like being filled up to the brim with nectar, yet there was a fire that burned in her heart and scorched her from the inside; by the gods it _hurt_. Once, she tried to lock him out. She refused to open the door for him, and when he asked her one simple question through the cracks of the door: Why?

She broke down and cried, then. "Because you hurt me so many times before," she had said. "Why should I ever let you in again?"

"Please," he had whispered. "I'm sorry."

She had opened the door for him then, sight blurred by tears, and then he had wrapped his arms around her and she smelled the familiar smell of the ocean spray; she remembered when he did this all the time, not as an apology.

_ This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong, this is the last time I say it's been you all along, this is the last time I let you in my door, this is the last time, I won't hurt you any more._

"No, Annabeth," he said. "I won't hurt you again. I'll never leave you. You've got it all wrong."

"Get out!" She screamed. "Get out of my house, you son of Poseidon! I never should have trusted you!"

"Annabeth!" He cried, one foot outside of her cottage. "I won't hurt you any more! I swear!"

"That promise has already been broken," she shouted at him. "Because you just broke my heart all over again."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I haven't realized until now that you're the only one that I can love!"

The door slammed in his face, and on opposite sides of the door, one walked away, and one fell down and cried.

_Oh, oh, oh… This is the last time I'm asking you this, put my name on the top of your list, this is the last time I'm asking you why, you break my heart in the blink of an eye. This is the last time I'm asking you this, (this is the last time I'm asking you this,) out my name on the top of your list, (name on the top of your list,) this is the last time I'm asking you why, (this is the last time I'm asking you why,) you break my heart in the blink of an eye. (You break my heart…) This is the last time I'm asking you this, time I'm asking you this, time I'm asking you this, time I'm asking you this…_

They never met again. Since that last day, the others' contact was deleted from the others' phone, emails never exchanged again. A couple years later, renowned architect Annabeth Chase married and had twins; marine biologist Percy Jackson vanished on an expedition to find mermaids at the bottom of the sea.

_This is the last time I'm asking you this, time I'm asking you this, time I'm asking you this, time I'm asking you this…_

**THE END.**

**[So yeah. That's your first chapter. Don't worry, there will be more Percabeth. And Percy did not die. Give me more song titles I can do songfics for.]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Thanks to ShimmeringDaisy for the idea, sorry if I got your penname wrong.]**

_ When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_ When you get what you want but not what you need_

_ When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_ Stuck in reverse_

"No." Was the simple word that echoed around the room, a broken promise sharper than knives, cutting into her, shaming her.

"But, I thought that this would be perfect for you, because, you know, there's this over here – " She tried her best not to cry, not to act like she actually cared, because no one else did.

"I hate it."

She blinked back tears. She'd worked on this plan for nearly a year, trying her best to make it perfect, researching on the king of the gods, imagining what he would like: big columns, giant statues of himself; she had given up so much for that one design, and now he was shooting her idea down, ripping everything to shreds.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_ When you lose something you can't replace_

_ When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_ Could it be worse?_

Percy ran his fingers through his hair. There was a huge thunderstorm outside, and it was two a.m. in the morning, but he refused to sleep. He couldn't let himself drift off – couldn't let himself – because his ex-girlfriend was probably still in Olympus, with Zeus, showing him her plans.

He wondered how it was going. The thunderstorm didn't show signs of something good, but the design was flawless. It hinted at signs of his palace before Olympus was destroyed, but it was filled with things extravagant, and it was everything Percy thought Zeus would like.

Annabeth had given up everything in her life to please the king of the gods: she left Camp, stayed in San Fransisco for a year; she severed all connections from her friends so as not to disturb her work; and eventually, she broke up with him.

Could anything be worse?

_Lights will guide you home_

_ And ignite your bones_

_ And I will try to fix you_

Annabeth stared at the lights, twinkling in New York City. The same lights that shone every night, the same lights that she and Percy had watched, countless times before, laughing as Percy guessed what was behind those closed curtains. Her gaze drifted to one particular light, one that she had seen so many times before, whenever she had dropped by for a surprise visit in the middle of the night. She'd see that one, and know that there was always going to be someone there for her. Always.

_ And high up above or down below_

_ When you're too in love to let it go_

_ But if you never try you'll never know_

_ Just what you're worth_

It was via phone call. The lowest type of break-up possible, one she swore she'd never use, yet why was she doing it now?

"Hello?"

"Percy."

"Wise Girl! I thought you were busy these few days. You told me not to call?" She heard the laughter in his voice, the sound of relief. She heard his pure, undiluted love for _her_. And she snapped it in half.

"We have to end this."

"The call?" He was a Seaweed Brain. Maybe he would change, later on, once her found someone who would teach him everything she knew, someone who was patient and kind, someone who could answer all his ridiculous questions and someone who never laughed at him. Someone who was all the opposites of her.

"Our relationship."

"But…why?"

She felt like his voice was her safety rope, like she was dangling above a bottomless hole, and his voice, his touch, his kiss was the only thing that stopped her from falling, forever. She couldn't say anything. So she didn't. She hung up.

_Lights will guide you home_

_ And ignite your bones_

_ And I will try to fix you_

She saw his room light, and she knew he was awake, and maybe he was thinking about that phone call too. Was he thinking about her? Did he hate her? What would he say, when she showed up on his doorstep?

She looked around the town she had been through so many times before, and knew what to do. She followed the lights, back to the place she considered her second home.

_ Tears stream down your face_

_ When you lose something you cannot replace_

_ Tears stream down your face _

_ And I_

There was a knock on the door. Percy was immediately wide awake, his mind whispering, _Annabeth_. He knew it wasn't possible. That she had broken up with him, that she was furious at him, that their relationship was just a pile of broken shards on the ground.

He opened the door, and he saw those gray eyes, that blond hair, and just like he had done so many times before, he wrapped his arms around her.

_Tears stream down you face_

_ When you lose something you cannot replace_

_ Tears stream down your face_

_ And I_

She seemed almost embarrassed, sitting on Percy's couch with a glass of water – the same glass she had always used when she came over – with her head ducked down, hair forming a curtain between them, so he could not see her face. Would not know that she was crying.

But he knew, because they had been together for _so long_. He knew that she was crying, that she was ashamed of being near her ex-boyfriend, whom she had broken up with so many years ago.

"It'll be okay," he said softly.

_Tears stream down your face_

_ When you lose something you cannot replace_

_ Tears stream down your face_

_ Tears stream down you face_

_ I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_ Tears stream down your face_

_ And I_

So she swallowed her pride, smashed it beneath her feet, and looked up into the sea green eyes of the one she'd give the world up for.

"I'm sorry," was all she needed to say before he wrapped her up in his world famous hugs, and she knew she was forgiven. She buried her face in the familiar nook of his shoulder. "I'm so, so, so sorry."

_Lights will guide you home_

_ And ignite your bones_

_ And I will try to fix you_

** [Dudes…that did not fit the song. At all. I'M SORRY! :( Give me more ideas and hopefully I'll get better.]**


End file.
